143 ::
by Nerea Kurt
Summary: Ectofeature. YAOI. Spencer no soporta a la pareja de su hermana Jessica, simplemente. Con una actitud narcisista y orgullosa Billy Joe Coba llega a su vida para quedarce de una manera completamente distinta a la que imaginaba. Todo se torna extraño cuando recibe aquellos mensajes de texto por celular ¿143? En cambio, Billy se maldice por creer que nunca caeria en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza antes de decidirme por publicar esto, ¡Pero es que me encanta DTMG! asi que me dije "No problem" por ello estoy aqui. Como sabran es un AU Ectofeature (BillyxSpencer) donde Billy esta mas que vivo y Spencer tiene solo 17 añitos, por obvia logica su hermana tambien aumento tres años *no se cuantos tiene en la serie* aqui la pondre con 15 años ¡Pero en un AU todo se vale! ¿No?**

**Muchos de los titulos que pondre seran frases reconocidas, o de escritores famosos, esta le pertenece a _Julio Verne_ *-***

* * *

><p><strong>.:: 143 ::.<strong>

**I**

_"__Una fuerza superior puede demoler el mejor de los argumentos__"_

**.::::.**

"…_El universo de la fama resulta ser muy tentador para millones de personas alrededor del mundo; viendo los perfectos rostros y una enorme cantidad de riqueza que se puede encontrar tras las puertas de hierro en Hollywood resulta aún más tentador para los jóvenes soñadores, y no hay excepciones._

_Podemos encontrar miles de ejemplares perfectos para esta situación tan ordinaria pero ninguna como la pareja actual del famoso cantante Billy Joe Cobra._

_Siendo hija del reconocido empresario __Hugh Wright__, Jessica Wright puede ser la joven más afortunada por haber logrado cautivar los singulares gustos de la estrella pop a tan corta edad. Los medio no fueron para largo y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha calificando al interprete Billy Joe y Jessica Wright como la pareja más joven y encantadora de Los Ángeles…"_

Rajeev se sofocó con el relativo trago de malteada, sus ojos despidieron luces de asombro y escupió la bebida al sentirla como una roca dentro de su boca; carraspeó tenso y tanteó el escabel frente a él en busca de una servilleta con que limpiarse. Bufó colérico al ver el batido de chocolate derramado sobre la losa del Wi-Fri.

-Hola Rajeev – saludó Shanila; tomó lugar a un costado de su hermano y se derribó sobre el asiento esponjoso, no reprimió la gracia al ver como Rajeev simplemente se embarraba más el chocolate en torno a sus labios. Con sus ojos oscuros, la hermana Baguiati indagó por el establecimiento en busca de Buck, este permanecía perdido sobre la barra, observando el techado; Shanila zarandeó su mano llamando la atención del muchacho.

-No te burles - amenazó Rajeev al divisar la figura de Buck acercándose a pasos atropellados, saludando a uno que otro cliente reconocido a mitad del camino. Shanila logró distar un rastro de preocupación en la mueca avergonzada de su hermano pero prefirió no mencionar ni una palabra al respecto.

-Que hay chicos – su sonrisa se fue tan pronto como descubrió el salpicón escondido tras el escabel de madera que Rajeev había ocasionado con la malteada de chocolate, suficiente tenía con los asquerosos restos de comida masticada de Kleet engrasando más los taburetes. Shanila se disculpó al sentir el aura desencantada que rodeaba a Buck, quien simplemente cedió.

-No importa, lo limpiare, pero antes… ¿El muchacho Wright está al corriente de la noticia que ronda a su hermana? – Rajeev carraspeó con aun más salvajismo, golpeando su pecho con el puño de la mano; sinceramente esperaba a que aquello solo fuera parte de su imaginación y si Buck lo sabía, todos igual. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Shanila entrara en interés porque al parecer su hermano marchaba al corriente de lo que Buck declaraba.

-¿De qué hablas…? –

-¡De nada en absoluto!… ¿Verdad, amigo? – Rajeev pretendió transmitirle a Buck la señal de su desesperado intento por ocultar la noticia, pero para desgracia de Rajeev, el hombre no entendía de secretos ni mucho menos conocía la diplomacia por ocultar la verdad. Sin embargo, aunque Buck estuviera al tanto de las intenciones de Rajeev, no soportaría el mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo, era demasiado impresionante.

-Hablo de que pillaron infraganti a Billy Joe y la jovencita Wright en el restaurante Tagine, en Beverly Hills – incluso Rajeev terminó desconcertado por las palabras del cacique, nunca imaginó que aquella unión residiera tan avanzada. Shanila le limitó a observar la nada, con un desasosiego un tanto irreversible que apretujaba su cerebro; la asonancia del televisor, que hasta ese momento había permanecido con su transmisión en comerciales, alertó los sentidos de Shanila, invitándola a indagar más en el asunto.

"_Estamos de vuelta aquí para revelarle las noticias más dramáticas que envuelven a las famosas estrellas Hollywoodenses, y mostrarles que este mundo no es tan prefecto como muchos imaginan…_

_Continuando con la nota de solo momentos, resulta extraño que Cobra niegue celosamente su relación públicamente, y no es de asombrarse ya que más de una persona ha pasado por ello, sin embargo, teniendo las grabaciones y fotografías como prueba, no tiene armas con las cuales defenderse._

_Es el caso contrario con Jessica Wright, porque al parecer no teme revelarnos abiertamente su dependencia a la estrella pop. Ante esto, podemos imaginar que solo se trata de una farsa para conseguir más audiencia o de verdad nos referimos a un romance adolecente con polos completamente opuestos. Y no solo eso, tambi…"_

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Shanila?! – El color de la pantalla se perdió por completo por una negrura instantánea. Shanila permanecía a un costado del conector con el enchufe del televisor entre sus dedos, con su panorama limitado a la entrada principal del Wi-Fri. Rajeev renunció a su protesta al ver reflejada la silueta de Spencer sobre el visor oscurecido.

Spencer sencillamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea en que pensar, su mente en blanco y sus sentidos desconectados siquiera fueron capaces de percibir el momento exacto en el que su videocámara patinó entre sus dedos. ¿Por ello su hermana desaparecía cada tarde? ¿Por ello su rostro permanecía perdido por tanto tiempo? ¿Por ello se volvía cada vez más rebelde? ¿Por ello había abandonado sus clases de artes marciales? ¡¿Por culpa de un cantante narcisista?!

-¡¿Jessica que?! – Nunca se lo esperó, y le sería complicado aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Baruch bufó inconforme al ver su propia imagen modelada en el espejo, envuelto un fardo de piel exageradamente voluminoso; con un par de aplausos el incómodo accesorio fue apartado de su propio marco personal demostrando su desaprobación al hombre a sus espaldas. Adrián era consciente de los particulares gustos de Cohen, por ello permaneció estoico y no hizo mueca alguna que demostrara su desesperación.<p>

-Recuérdame por qué hago esto, Adrián – demandó Baruch, alineado la corbata roja alrededor de su cuello para enfilar todo el conjunto. El guardaespaldas detectó una papeleta sobre el tocador que lo recibía cada vez que ponía un pie dentro del espacioso armario, la misma que tenía impresa la caligrafía de Billy Joe Cobra; no necesitó más que un ligero movimiento de su brazo, ni un musculo más, para comenzar con la lectura.

-_"La Jessica Wright es su pedal para el verdadero mundo de la fama; usted se convertirá en el…" _–

-Nuevo rostro de Hollywood… te lo agradezco viejo… ahora, ¿Podrías darme un tarro de crema de maní? – con paso estirado Cohen descendió del plinto giratorio para salir del guardarropa, pavoneándose como era su costumbre. Adrián baleó sus ojos tras la mica negra de los lentes, tragándose un gruñido imprudente.

-Lo siento joven, hoy en la mañana se terminó la crema de maní… pero ahora mismo consigo un tarro… - antes de recibir cualquier acusación por parte de Baruch, Adrián optó por retirarse de la alcoba. Cohen se permitió caer sobre la colchoneta de su cama, apoyando todo el peso en su espalda; suspiró con ademán cansino y antes de ver a Adrián desaparecer tras la puerta decidió preguntar.

-¿No existe una razón más? - incluso el mismo _Cobra_ llegaba a sorprenderse porque, en teoría, él había aceptado sin cuestiones ni protestas la idea desalmada que Lolo le había implantado, y de alguna manera u otra había logrado obtener su punto a favor ¿Por qué ahora el remordimiento enclavaba las uñas sobre sus hombros?

-Si usted no tiene alguna idea nadie lo hará…- la presencia de Adrián se esfumó repentinamente, dejando el aura solitaria de Baruch flotando en el aire. Baruch recordó en imágenes instantáneas lo sucedido hace solo unos cuantos días, cuando Lolo se había presentado a la puerta de su casa con su rostro desgarbado rogando por ayuda.

* * *

><p><em>Sus ojos no podían desorbitarse más; de un momento a otro su cuerpo relegó como respirar y para que hacerlo, el corazón se le encogió por el desconsuelo y sus pensamientos se vaciaron sin más. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo nocturno de Los Ángeles y fue justo en ese segundo que decidió reaccionar al ver el cuerpo empapado de Lolo bajo la luz del quinqué sobre el umbral de su casa. No peco de ignorancia al preguntarse si tenía el deber de palmear la espalda de la joven; la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la lastima no era de su total agrado.<em>

_-Juro por mi nombre que no se quedara así… - sus palabras fueron un susurro a los oídos Cohen pero el desprecio inyectado en ellas fue suficiente para que los nervios del joven se activaran. Lolo tiritaba y Baruch nunca descifró si se trataba del frio o del coraje que rodeaba su figura._

_Baruch dudaba de sus acciones, sin embargo solo se apartó del camino, permitiéndole la entrada a Lolo, quien arrastró cada paso, goteando por cada borde del vestido azul encarnado a su piel. El rastro de un llanto desolado estaba presente en sus ojos rojos e hinchados, las ojeras denotaban su cansancio y la desesperación estaba a flor de piel. Baruch la encaminó a la sala de estar, a uno de los sofás más cercanos a la chimenea cálida; rebusco entre los miles de roperos hasta encontrar un gran edredón con el que arropó a Lolo. Baruch deseaba preguntar, sin embargo…_

_-Mis padres fueron asesinados… necesito de tu ayuda – y así, escuetamente, marchó el plan._

* * *

><p>Podrían no ser los argumentos más correctos que un apersona pudiera tener, pero Lolo <em>si <em>sabía lo que quería, Baruch, en cambio, no, pero se encargaría de encontrar la razón de sus acciones; de su existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:: 143 ::.**

**II**

"_Nadie sabe para dónde va, hasta que llega__"_

La lentilla enfocó, con envidiable precisión, las figuras sitiadas a la mesa revestida en finos manteles; era posible apreciar los leves movimientos de los labios, pero estos eran tan escasos que ambos jóvenes no lograban parecer más que desconocidos, y aunque a Ponzi le hubiera encantado congelar la situación con la cámara, la luz de los candiles reflejada en la cristalería no se lo permitía; el hombre bufó fastidiado y volvió a ocultar el aparato tras la cartilla del menú.

**"Destrozados por la Ignorancia"**

Ya era capaz de imaginarse el encabezado impreso sobre la fotografía que estaba decidido a obtener; en su manos sentía el cosquilleo de tener un buen fajo de billetes y alucinaba con la idea de retirase del puesto directivo en Beverly Beverly. Glenn no consideraba a Billy Joe como un artista nato, y la jovencita Wright tampoco era de su total encanto, no le importaba demasiado el hecho de estar a solo metros de arruinar su buen nombre.

* * *

><p>-Vamos viejo, esto no es más que una cena de enamorados – La rodillas de Rajeev se tambaleaban al observar desde el cruce de caminos la imponente figura del portero resguardando la puerta límpida del restaurante. El rostro decidido de Spencer se suavizo al ver el ridículo estado de su amigo; retrocedió un paso al divisar como una pareja entraba al restaurante.<p>

-Hace unos minutos te vi muy firme con el plan, Rajeev –se burló Spencer, sin prestar la más mínima atención a los nervios de Rajeev. De su mochila desembolsó un par de binoculares y analizó la fachada del restaurante; apreciaba seis ventanales de estilo francés con un gran otero, tres a cada costado de la puerta principal.

-Hace solo minutos no había visto al gorila que atiende la entrada - Spencer rodó los ojos pero no apartó su vista de los binoculares. Dos de las ventanas permanecían entreabiertas, bastaba con un empujón para ingresar al edificio, pero estas daban con la cocina y el pasillo al salón principal, necesitaría evitar a cada empleado.

-Escucha, no puedo dejar que ese casanova arruine la juventud de mi hermanita… estoy casi 100% seguro que Cobra no tiene interés en Jessica – con su dedo índice rascó su barbilla. ¿Dónde fue que Jessica se encontró con Cobra? ¿Y cuándo, exactamente, fue que comenzaron a salir?

-Son tus celos lo que hablan Spencer… - Para Spencer nada tenía sentido. Billy Joe negando en público la conexión con su hermana y ella, en cambio, lo admitía a los siete vientos ¿Por qué? Necesitaba aclarar las cosas esa misma noche y Rajeev lo ayudaría para lograrlo.

- Necesito que mantengas ocupado al portero… solo un par de minutos para que yo pueda entrar ¿Entendiste? – su amigo bufó, pero asintió al tiempo. Spencer, definitivamente, no cambiaría de opinión. –Pero no llames mucho la atención, eso lo haría sospechar… no te vayas hasta que te avise por el woki toki, podrás venir a encender el automóvil para poder irnos a casa… -

-¿Y cómo esperas que lo mantenga tanto tiempo, genio? – los brazos de Rajeev se cruzaron en un gesto de ironía, ocultado con creces el temor de ser descubierto; si todo aquello no funcionaba se encargaría de cobrarle a Spencer todo el vano esfuerzo lo obligaba a poner se su parte. No era mal amigo, pero algunas veces las ideas de Spencer eran realmente impetuosas.

-No tengo idea – las manos de Spencer opusieron firmeza sobre los hombros de Rajeev, y de un rempujón alejó al joven de su zona de comodidad, revelando su figura por la saliente del edificio; sin ver la oportunidad de retractarse, Baguiati optó por seguir la corriente, relajó sus músculos, aspiró el aire y orgulloso irguió su espalda. Con movimientos tiesos y exagerados hizo alarde de su presencia al transitar por la acera.

-Tú déjaselo todo al rajá – susurró antes de comenzar una cómica cadena de movimientos y saludos dirigidos a las personas que desfilaban sobre la callejuela adoquinada, estas solo se mofaban de sus acciones y se alejaban prontamente de la figura de Rajeev. Spencer ahogó una risa, Rajeev no necesitaba actuar para llamar la atención y esa una de las cosas por las cuales era su amigo.

Sin embargo, Spencer logro captar una anomalía en el plan maestro de su amigo. A solo unos metros, un enorme hueco se abría paso entre el duro material de la calle, anunciando la presencia de un alcantarillado y Rajeev se acercaba con pasos lentos y sentidos ciegos en dirección a una caída segura.

-¡Cuidado! – Rajeev nunca sintió la dureza del suelo bajo su última pisada, muy por el contrario, la frialdad de un líquido y el pútrido olor a animal muerto fue lo que lo recibió una vez hundido en la cloaca.

* * *

><p>Spencer reparó en el portero que se acercaba en una carrera heroica fuera del restaurante, con la intención de ayudar a Rajeev. Una vez que el voluminoso hombre asistió para tranquilizar al muchacho más personas iniciaron un tumulto sofocante, aglomerándose en torno a la escena, curiosos de la situación. Spencer tomó aquello como su única oportunidad y galopó con sigilo hasta el ventanal; cruzando el camino y asegurándose de cargar con su mochila.<p>

Para asegurarse de estar en lo correcto, espoleó una de las ventanillas; suspiro al saberla accesible. Por el marco del ventanal afloraron sus ojos recelosos; el retintín continuo de los cubiertos se escuchaba con claridad y eso crispó sus nervios. Las voces de los cocineros también eran notorias; vislumbró un violetero justo al costado de la ventanilla, descolgó la mochila de sus hombros y, no sin antes asegurar libre el perímetro, lanzó el bolso tras la planta decorativa.

Con ayuda de sus piernas, se impulsó para subir sobre la barda de ocre modelado. Con un equilibrio extenuado fue capaz de mantenerse al límite del marco de caoba; sus ojos se desplazaron por la amplitud del pasillo al sentir el cambio pacífico del ambiente con las voces lejanas de los comensales y el estruendoso choque de la vajilla en el interior de la concina. De un ligero rebote sintió bajo la suela de sus zapatos el grato tacto de la alfombra; con sus manos sacudió las manchas de polvo en su playera y suspiro al sentir el golpe de adrenalina.

Con un movimiento fugas arrebató su mochila de la losa y volvió a colgarla sobre su hombro concibiéndola pétrea, incluso ver el paso a las escaleras al termino del pasillo iluminado le asediaba. Sus músculos se tensaron y emprendió de inmediato la caminata hacia la escalinata, en sigilo y silencio para no ser descubierto.

* * *

><p>Billy sonrió al apreciar su propio puntaje superado por sobre mas resultados y con un suave toque a "next" dio inicio a otro nivel en Angry Birds. Sentía la acosadora mirada de Jessica sobre él, y aunque fuera frecuente, la sentía pesada; fatigosa a tal punto de ser incomoda. No quería corresponder esos ojos que lo escrutaban con esfuerzo acosador, por ello prefería ignorarla y fingir que no estaba ahí.<p>

Lolo le había advertido, pero su altanería proclamó que retos como aquellos le encantaban; nunca imagino que Jessica fuera una muchacha tan sencilla, y mucho menos tuvo en cuenta la idea de que, solo tal vez, también formara parte del circulo de maniacas a las que él denominaba como fanáticas; se conformaba con solo mirarlo.

-¿No piensas comer? – sus ojos no se tomaron la molestia de ojearla, y sus dedos no abandonaron la pantalla táctil del celular, fue una pregunta seca que solo hizo un fino corte al silencio. Jessica parpadeó con actitud confusa, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta del artista; sus espalda inclinada hacia delante regreso para tomar apoyo sobre el cabezal del sitial dorado, cogió el vaso atiborrado de jugo de naranja, que nunca se preocupó por saborear, y sorbió un trago.

-Si… - susurró apenada; con torpeza sostuvo el tenedor y con el llevó a su boca una porción de ensalada. Nunca desistió de admirar el rostro de Billy, eso fue hasta distinguir como una imagen, tan inoportuna como familiar, se deslizaba por entre las mesas, en un intento por escabullirse de su vista. Reconoció de inmediato la videocámara de su hermano al ver estampado el adhesivo de un ovni en la caratula de la pantalla. Más que preocuparse, los nervios de Jessica se encendieron de furia al ver la lente enfocarlos sin vergüenza.

-¿Jessica? – los gestos de Billy resplandecieron de duda al ver como la joven retorcía sus labios y se retiraba de su lugar sin mencionar palabra más que gruñidos incoherentes y susurros inentendibles. Confundido por su actuación, Billy decidió acompañarla, maniobrando entre las sillas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –reclamó Jessica, Billy se detuvo en seco; el azoramiento no podía ser más exagerado ¿Quién le reclamaba a un objeto inanimado? ¿Quién, sobre la faz de la tierra, hablaba con una mesa de restaurante? Jessica se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de la confusión por la que Billy pasaba. Sin hacerse esperar, la muchacha haló del borde de la manta revelando bajo la superficie del antecomedor el cuerpo hecho ovillo de su hermano.

Billy no resguardó la burla bajo la discreción, sin soportarlo liberó una estruendosa carcajada, Spencer apreciaba el descontento por ser descubierto y la incomodidad que decenas de miradas curiosas le lanzaban y Jessica saboreaba el salado gusto de la vergüenza; Cobra aun no tenía la decencia por detener su risotada.

-¿De qué te ríes, tonto? – demandó Spencer al verse fastidiado con las actitud de Billy. El cantante fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta dejar solo el incómodo recuerdo en la mente de Jessica.

-Tranquilo viejo, no busco problemas. Es interesante la manera en la que sobreproteges a tu hermanita. Es encantador – Spencer apartó su rostro abochornado, imaginando la mirada de reproche que su hermana le inyectaba a su persona, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana?... olvídalo, Jessica, nos vamos – La sonrisa enternecida de Billy se desvaneció.

-¿Qué?... No pienso irme aun Spencer – Los nervios del joven Wright se descontrolaron al ver como uno de los meseros tomaba partido en la conversación. Sus piernas se debilitaron y aspiró el aire con rapidez.

-Jóvenes, le pediré que se retiren, están incomodando a nuestros clientes – La desesperación fue trasparente en la piel, ahora pálida, de Spencer al divisar la silueta voluminosa del portero.

-Jessica, de verdad necesitamos irnos –

-No lo hare –

-Como quieras – aplicó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llevar a su hermana, pero por suerte logro mantenerla entre sus brazos al tiempo que hacia carrera escaleras abajo, lejos del portero y de Billy Joe cobra.

Spencer no tiene idea por cual sendero se encamina.


End file.
